


settle down

by loosingletters



Series: light [10]
Category: Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Character Study, Cooking, Family, Fluff, Gen, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-28
Updated: 2020-08-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:07:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,931
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26163130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loosingletters/pseuds/loosingletters
Summary: Home is where you have a warm bed and a warm meal. Naturally, it follows that as the Grandmaster of the Jedi Order, Yoda likes to cook for the many people in his care.Or: Five times Yoda cooks for somebody and one time someone cooks for him.
Relationships: Yoda & Jedi Order
Series: light [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1739998
Comments: 44
Kudos: 582





	settle down

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AluminumFoil](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AluminumFoil/gifts).



> In this house we stan Jedi Grandpa.  
> Hope you like it, Blanca :D

Yoda had been looking forward to this year’s Convergence. He had been sure that this time around, he would have one less Padawan and one more Knight to his lineage, and indeed, Obi-Wan had become a great Knight. Yoda just wished the price hadn’t been so high. He had lost Qui-Gon and Dooku both within weeks. He had kept watch over Dooku’s growing distance to the Order with wary eyes, but his former Padawan was an adult, an old man almost already, and Yoda hadn’t wanted to pretend he held any kind of sway over him. Now he wished he would have pressed for Dooku to stay a little longer. Perhaps meeting Obi-Wan and Anakin properly would have been enough to keep him with the Order. Yoda was sad to see his Padawan go, but he could not linger. He was sure Dooku was going to encourage growth and kindness on his homeworld.

Deep in thought, he walked to the kitchen and opened his fridge. He was supposed to spend the Convergence with the lineage of a Padawan who had died already a hundred years ago. Yoda had made it a habit to spend every year with a different branch of his family, but this year’s circumstances forced him to switch around his cycle a little. He was glad Feemor had reached out to Obi-Wan. The two would benefit from supporting one another and little Anakin Skywalker could learn a lot from Feemor’s Padawan. However, Yoda felt like he might add a little to the situation. See for himself how they were doing.

He took the roots, vegetables, and beetles he usually used for this meal out of the fridge. He had gone to the kitchens just this morning to get them all to be sure he had enough for everyone. He knew his stew was not the favorite amongst the human members of his lineages, but it was tradition. Perhaps Anakin would like it. When he had met the boy in the kitchens, he had been complaining about the lack of sunbeetles for the meal he was going to prepare.

Setting the items on the kitchen counter, Yoda took a knife out of a drawer and began to cut them all up.

X

“Hello, younglings,” Yoda greeted the excited children. They were all vibrating with joy, so much that the Senior Padawan in charge of them looked a little nervous at their bouncing.

“Hello, Master Yoda,” the children greeted him in turn. “What are we going to make today?”

Yoda hummed as he led the group to the kitchens. They were all of various ages, the youngest being a four-year-old Togruta child and the oldest an eleven-year-old Mon Calamari boy. He would have to make something simple with them so that all could be included in the process.

Scanning the group of eight, Yoda noted that they didn’t have a single avian child amongst them. Well, that made his decision easier.

“Firecracker cookies, eaten those before have you?”

The Senior Padawan paled considerably and looked at Yoda as if he had just cursed him to eternal darkness. The Grandmaster cackled. The teenager must have tasted the Mandalorian delicacy once then.

A human child shook their head. “No. Are they tasty?”

“Very,” Yoda confirmed. “Do not offer them to avian species. Eat them, they can not. Too spicy they are for their stomachs.”

Now the Padawan actually let out a desperate whimper and Yoda couldn’t help but laugh out loud. This was bound to be a fun lesson for everyone involved.

X

Yoda had expected many things from the war and was sad how many of his predictions had come true. The bloodshed was gruesome, painful, and feeling so many sentients die around him was worse than anything he had ever experienced before, except, perhaps, reaching out for his Padawan and finding darkness where there once was light. It weighted heavily on his soul and he could only hope that the many Padawans dispersed around the galaxy had as much support as they needed. They had argued so much about whether to let their children fight, but if this war were to escalate, become even longer and harsher, they had to make sure that the next generation could survive it, that there would be a next generation to raise the one after and so on. Yoda did not expect to survive the end of the war, but he was old already, much older than his species usually became. He had seen much of the world and could pass on peacefully, knowing he had given as much as he could.

And all of it for those who would come after.

“Like you, hm?” Yoda asked the baby resting peacefully in his arms now. They had found the girl amongst the wreckage of another battlefield, her parents dead.

She had not been crying, had likely stopped days ago when she noticed that nobody was coming. The poor baby had only still been hurting in the Force, a wound as large and terrific as an exploding star.

The little Twi’lek looked at him with her dark green eyes, entirely focused as she sucked at the bottle. It was good that they were due for another stop at Coruscant. He could bring her to the creche and there they could provide her with more than the scrapped together milk they had found in her bombed home.

“A great Jedi will you be,” Yoda told her and gently caressed her cheek. “Strong and wise and a little troublesome, yes.”

The baby didn’t reply, she was hardly half a year old, a little too young for the creche actually but nothing they hadn’t mastered before. Yoda could feel her warmth however, that she was content and felt safe.

And that was the most important part.

X

“So, what’s for dinner?” asked Tekel, one of the newer troopers. Their armor was still too white and pristine for their brothers’ liking, but Yoda was sure they’d earn a few scratches soon, perhaps even add more paint. “Ration bars or ration bars or ration bars but already too old to actually be served as food?”

“Ha, ha, very funny,” another brother replied and knocked against the young trooper’s shoulder as he made his way towards the campfire. “Never heard that one before.”

Yoda observed them fondly. They reminded him of the groups of Padawans hanging around the mess hall, joking and laughing and making fun of one another. The men certainly weren’t much older than the children Yoda had watched grow up. It would be more accurate actually to say they were _younger_ given their accelerated aging. It was a blessing that they wouldn’t also grow old twice as fast unless they had a genetic mutation.

“Eat ration bars tonight, we will not,” Yoda decided.

His men turned to him with curious looks in their eyes. “We won’t? Did we get a shipment of something else?”

Their weapons and tactical training were impeccable, but you couldn’t forget that they had been raised in a sterile environment. Some of the finer elements of nature still eluded them.

“Pah! Mandalorian, your prime was, was he not? Part of our Order are you not? Smart hunters you are and full of life this planet is. Eat properly we will tonight.”

With that announcement, still keeping a serious face, Yoda walked into the woods on silent feet, his men quickly hurrying after him. They made too much noise at first, but quickly learned to walk as silently as he. It made Yoda wonder about their potential. Tekel especially was strong in the Force. He called it good instincts, but Yoda had not been born a fool. They didn’t have the equipment to test of Midichlorians, but good Jedi didn’t need those to know how strong their opposite was. He shouldn’t be a soldier, but a Jedi. None of his men should be forced to fight.

“I got one!” Tekel shouted after a while, victoriously holding up one of the local animals, a small round ball of fluff.

“Good, good,” Yoda praised. “Teach you how to cook it I will next.”

Tekel and their brothers exchanged a slightly worried look.

“Wait, what?”

X

Yoda loved the galaxy. It was bright and vibrant and there were so many things to see, explore and discover, but if he ever had to pick a space to spend the rest of his life in, it would most certainly be the temple. It was his home, where he had grown up and raised countless children, seen them grow into great Masters, surpassing him in the fraction of time it had taken him to learn. He was proud of all of them and was ashamed he could not lessen their burden more. They looked to him for answers about the war, deployments and battle strategy and hundred more things Yoda could not help them with.

This one thing, however, Yoda could do for them.

“Take another, you should,” Yoda said and held his plate out.

Before the council meeting, Yoda had made plenty of snacks for all the Council members currently stationed at the temple. They were due for another dusk-to-dawn meeting and Yoda knew very well how quick all of them were to neglect their own needs.

Mace politely raised his hands to decline the offer.

“Thank you, Master Yoda, but that one sandwich was enough for me.”

Yoda huffed and shook the plate slightly.

“Knew you as a youngling, I did. Never ate well then you did either, always causing your Master headaches. Have a biscuit, Mace.”

The other Master stared at the plate for a moment linger, than he admitted defeat and took a cookie from it. Yoda was pleased to notice that Mace, while giving his speech on troops currently stuck in the Outer Rim, took another cookie every few minutes.

Younglings shouldn’t protest so much, Yoda did know what was good for them

X

Yoda awoke to the smell of tea and breakfast. It was most unusual, as he was the one who made breakfast as he got up hours before his Padawan. The old Master got dressed and stepped out of his rooms and into the kitchen where, indeed, his Padawan was leaning over an old handwritten notebook, trying to decipher the instruction.

“Three tablespoons of cinnamon? That’s too much,” Dooku muttered under his breath. “Who puts three tablespoons of that stuff in pancakes?”

“Put this much cinnamon in my pancakes, I do, Padawan mine,” Yoda spoke up.

Dooku let out a quite undignified shriek and almost knocked over the chair standing behind him as he took a step back.

“Master!” Dooku complained. “Why are you up already?”

“Asking you this, I should be,” Yoda replied and sat down on his chair at their table.

If his Padawan had decided to make breakfast, Yoda was not going to stop him.

“Weeeeeell,” Dooku scratched the back of his head, his cheeks glowing red. The youngling was quite cute even now that his voice was beginning to crack. “It’s your life day, Master. I figured I should cook for you for once.”

Yoda smiled. “A meal, appreciate greatly I do.”

Dooku grinned back with youthful enthusiasm and went to retrieve his spoon from the batter. “So, three tablespoons of cinnamon?”

“Three tablespoons.”

In silence, Yoda watched his Padawan cook for him and imagined a future where he would get to see his young student cook for his entire lineage. They still had a while until then, but Yoda was sure it would be a sight to behold.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!  
> All titles from this series are from songs, by the way. I even have a [playlist!](https://open.spotify.com/playlist/1D97lMv6KbbURDU0Q6jwKP?si=ALRcS85WQzq_Y6Tw-xPFOQ)


End file.
